Back to December
by Poetic Freedom
Summary: Tigress runs away from the Jade Palace... What happens in 2 years later? Was it definitive goodbye? With the song Back to December by Taylor Swift.


_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated other things, but I've been busy, so I have only this, hope it's good enough._

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own KPF, nor the song Back to December by Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to December.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Why she did it?" Po asked.<strong>

"**We don't know, but it was her decision" Crane tried to cheer him a little.**

_**Tigress ran from the Jade Palace after being accused of murderer, she was sentenced to live the rest of her life in prison, so she had no more than running away. **_

"**But we were her friends."**

"**Hold on big guy, we'll see her again" Mantis half lied on his friend's shoulder.**

_**That day was the second anniversary of her fleeing, 2 years without a signal of her being alive.**_

"**Dragon Warrior!" Zeng shouted entering to the Training Hall.**

"**What's happening, Zeng?" Po asked with a little smile, it was funny to see how Zeng tried to get into somewhere without falling down.**

"**There is a message for you" he answered.**

**See me in the woods by the night he read.**

**He saw there was a drop of blood on the paper, for him that meant problems. Po ran out and went to the forest immediately, leaving three shocked Kung Fu Warriors and one tired messenger. Po just couldn't get Tigress's face from him mind, the day she left them.**

…

**There he was, surprised, seeing a south china tiger with face down saying something.**

"I'm so glad you made time to see me  
>How's life? Tell me, how's your family?<br>I haven't seen them in a while"  
><strong>He was too stunned to say something, but Tigress knew what was happening.<strong>  
>You've been good, busier than ever<br>We small talk, work and the weather  
>Your guard is up, and I know why<br>**She knew he was upset.**  
>Because the last time you saw me<br>Is still burned in the back of your mind  
>You gave me roses, and I left them there to die<br>**Those roses were resting by her side, just like the day Po left them there, so Tigress thought of some words.**  
>"So this is me swallowing my pride<br>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
>And I go back to December all the time"<br>**The cold night wasn't helping, winter was there, like that December.**  
>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<br>I go back to December all the time  
><strong>She wished she could delete that December.<strong>  
>These days, I haven't been sleeping<br>Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
>When your birthday passed, and I didn't call<br>**Even in his birthday, she didn't send a message.**

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I loved you in the fall  
><strong>She realized she loved him but it was too late back then.<strong>  
>And then the cold came, the dark days<br>When fear crept into my mind  
>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye<br>**He gave her all the friendship would need, but finally all she gave was goodbye.**  
>So this is me swallowing my pride<br>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
>And I go back to December all the time<p>

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time<br>**Those words again.**  
>I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile<br>So good to me, so right  
>And how you held me in your arms that September night<br>The first time you ever saw me cry  
><strong>She really missed his careless smile, the night he first hugged her.<strong>  
>Maybe this is wishful thinking<br>Probably mindless dreaming  
>But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right<br>**If she get well from this thoughts tormenting her, she would make her right.**  
>I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't<br>So if the chain is on your door, I understand  
><strong>Understand, of course she would, so she left the words out.<strong>  
>"This is me swallowing my pride<br>Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
>And I go back to December"<br>**He seemed more surprised, but she continued.**  
>"It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you<br>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
>I go back to December, turn around and make it alright<br>I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
>I go back to December all the time, all the time."<p>

**They hugged one last time, and Tigress ran at four, Po just walked back home, with the remembers of that December. They went back to December.**

* * *

><p>AN: Well, this was it, sorry if this was sad, but I'm sad right now, so this affects. Anyways, review please, I miss the reviews, even thought I haven't updated.

Hasta luego my friends.


End file.
